


You Kiss Your Friends Like That?

by rainbowanatomy



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: A little bit of fluff, F/F, Friends to Lovers, but kind of hints to it, does not address the season 2 finale, mona is a nice person and not an asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 05:05:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19370212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowanatomy/pseuds/rainbowanatomy
Summary: "You kiss your friends like that?" Sean asks, pulling away from the kiss. Hanna smiles.





	You Kiss Your Friends Like That?

**Author's Note:**

> I love this pairing and am trying to rewatch up until season 6a before it leaves netflix. there's no a spoilers but hints to the season 2 reveal.

The first time Hanna Marin kisses a friend, she’s so angry she could kill someone. Knocking on the red painted door with one hand, the other digs its nails into her palm. The door swings open half a minute later. “Hanna?” Mrs. Vanderwaal asks, “What, uh, what can I do for you?”  
“Hi, Mrs. Vanderwaal,” she returns, “Is Mona home?” 

“Oh, yeah! She’s up in her room - do you-“  
“Yes, I remember the way. Thanks, Mrs. Vanderwaal.” 

“It’s good to see you, Hanna.” Mrs. Vanderwaal steps out of the way and lets the blonde into the house, who beelines for the basement door on the other side of the house. Mona Wanderwaal got full control of her family’s basement, and it was by far the nicest bedroom Hanna had seen, even if she hadn’t seen it since Alison became her friend. She walked down the steps, wood steps squeaking. Lavender candles were lit and the walls were still that same beautiful color. Mona’s head jerked up at the sound of the stairs, eyes wide behind her glasses. Her laptop was playing Taylor Swift. The girl hugged her arms to her chest.

“Hanna?” 

“Alison is the fucking worst,” Hanna growled, crossing the room and throwing herself down onto the rose colored bed spread. Mona flinched, and Hanna’s anger spiked again, at how Alison has made Mona fear even Hanna, “I’m sorry.”

“It’s-“  
“Don’t say it’s ok. It’s not.”  
Mona picks at her cuticles. “Why do you let her say the stuff she says to me.”  
“Because I’m a terrible person… But you don’t have to be afraid of me. Ever. Ok?”  
Mona raises an eyebrow, a small smile on her face. “Why are you here?”  
“Alison was being the fucking worst,” Hanna repeats, “I just didn’t want to hear her shit on you anymore. So I said I had to go home.” 

“But you came here.”  
“I just got mad. I wanted you to know that I don’t think any of those things.”  
“Thanks, Hanna.” Mona’s smile has grown a little bigger, eyes watery.

“Hey, come here.” Hanna wraps her arms around the girl, hugging her tight. “You’re awesome.”

Really, she can draw a light in Mona’s thought process from the hug to the kiss now being pressed to her lips. It occurs to her that this is her first kiss and it’s softer than she expected, a little crooked, Mona’s lips bumping against her chin at times. It’s nice, _really_ nice, and so she hates herself for pulling away so sharply. Mona looks at her, grinning stupidly, and Hanna is sure she’s returning the smile, heart jumping under her skin. Then she bites down on her lip.

“Mona, uh, that-“  
“I’m sorry, I just… I must have gotten caught up and-“ Mona’s smile slips. 

“It’s ok. You’re a better kisser than most of the guys I’ve kissed,” she returns, lying through her teeth about her experience. “But… um… it probably shouldn’t happen again…”  
“Yeah,” Mona agrees, voice tight, “It’ll be our little secret.”

* * *

The second time Hanna Marin kisses a friend, she’s definitely drunk. She has to be because the girl across the room _definitely_ doesn’t wear that color lipstick and she’s blurry enough to want to know what it looks like on her. So she leans into Aria and whispers, “I’m gonna get us another drink.”  
“Are you sure, Han?” Aria giggles back, “You’ve had a lot already. You know Ali hates it when we get messy.”

“Who said I was being messy?” Hanna groans, glancing around the room for their leader. She comes up empty and adds, “Besides, Ali can’t tell us what to do. She’s not the boss of us.”

Aria bites her lip and leans back against the wall. “Ok. But I don’t want beer.” Hanna laughs and promises to be back in a few minutes. She makes her way across the room, catches Mona’s sleeve and pulls her after her, out of Noel Kahn’s house and passed the bar and deep into the woods. Couples and night-long flings stumble around them, so Hanna keeps going until there’s no more sounds of other people, then presses Mona back against the tree. 

“I thought this wasn’t going to happen again,” Mona laughs - she tastes like vodka.  
“Next time, don’t wear red lipstick. You know how tempting it is,” Hanna murmurs, pressing her lips to her friend’s neck.

“Oh, so this is _my_ fault?”

"That's not what I meant-”  
“I know.”  
“I’m just teasing you.”  
“Ok, Hanna, shut up and kiss me again.”  
“Our little secret.”  
“Our little secret.”

Afterwards, she hands Aria vodka and Aria hands her a tube of lipstick and tells her to fix her make up and ooo who was it and Hanna rolls her eyes with a grin, and tightens her grip on her cup of beer. Mona’s leaving the party, tucking her disheveled hair behind her ear. Hanna tries not to think nothing of it. 

* * *

The third time Hanna Marin kisses a friend, she feels free. Not like she would tell anyone. Alison is missing. Mona comes over a couple of weeks after. Hanna has been hiding out in her room most days, same with her friends. The phone calls started out as daily and now, Hanna hasn’t heard it go off in several days. Maybe it has to do with Aria’s time difference. They don’t really know what to do when they see each other in the halls, especially with one of them _missing_ and the other half way across the world. So Hanna is spending another night alone. But she still feels free. 

“Room for me on that bed?”

Hanna looks up, grins at the girl standing in her doorway. “Mona. Hi! Yes, yes of course there’s room.” Mona’s not wearing her purple glasses. “You’re not wearing your glasses.”

“No. Yeah, my mom and I got me contacts a couple weeks ago.” Mona sits too close to her, arms pressed together. It feels good, like it always does, when Mona’s breath hits her neck. Hanna’s cheeks go red. 

“What’s up, Mona?” 

“I just wanted to see how you were. That’s what friends do, right?”

“Yeah?”  
“And we’re still friends, right?” 

“I hope so.”  
“So, yeah, I’m just here to see how you are.”

“That’s really sweet, Mona… You’re really sweet.”  
“Jeez, Hanna, one would think you’re trying to sweet talk me.”

Hanna touches their pinkies together. “And if I am?”  
Mona smirks, a completely different facial expression than she’s ever seen, and then they’re kissing again. Mona tilts her down so she’s laying on the bed, and Hanna’s hand sweep up her back, pressing her nails into the muscle. Mona’s lips switch to her neck and suck and she shuts her eyes and her thoughts go sideways. _Their little secret._

* * *

The fourth time Hanna Marin kisses a friend, kisses _Mona_ , it’s running away from Sean’s smoking car. She doesn’t even know _why_ she started dating Sean, aside from the fact that she could and Alison finally set them up as she started to lose weight. She really should have dumped him after Alison went missing and after Mona kissed her and left hickeys that required covering for a week. So maybe being rejected is a blessing in disguise. _Besides…_ she thinks, glancing at the girl running next to her, _I’d rather lose my virginity to someone else._

She kisses Mona when they get to her house, breathless and high on adrenaline. Mona kisses her back, pushing her against the house. 

“I missed this,” Hanna whispers against Mona’s lips.

“I would’ve much rather been making out with you all night and not that rando.” 

Mona feels the same. Tighter muscles, different lipgloss, softer hair, sure. But underneath it all, she’s the same girl she last kissed a year ago. It’s so much better than Sean’s kiss ever was. _You kiss your friends like that?_ The question Sean asked her that week swirled in her head as Mona’s hand slid the hem of Hanna’s dress up over her ass, squeezing. _No_ , she thinks, _I’ve never kissed anyone like this._

“Come inside,” Mona coos, thumb sliding under her panties, “Please?” 

“I’d love to.” 

Mona giggles and they sneak in through the back door. Hanna kisses her, both of them stumbling down the stairs. Mona pulls her dress over her head and the cool air hits her skin. Mona’s wearing that smirk again, shoves her down onto the bed, and presses kisses along her bra line. Hanna has just enough time to think, _This is going to become a dangerous habit,_ when Mona’s fingers press down over her panties and she makes a strangled whine, getting lost in the moment.

* * *

The fifth time Hanna Marin kisses Mona, it’s later that night and Hanna has to go home and Mona is still naked under the covers. “You know,” Mona says, watching Hanna get dressed, “I always knew you were beautiful. I’m really glad Alison’s not around to tear you down anymore.” 

Hanna pauses, meeting Mona’s soft brown eyes. 

“Hanna… you know I love you, right?” 

“I love you, too, Mona.”  
“No, I mean… I love you.” 

Hanna’s smile is so big it hurts her cheeks. “I know.”

Mona sits up, takes her hand, pulls her towards her. Hanna leans down, presses a soft kiss to those lips. After that, Hanna stops keeping track of how she kisses a friend. 


End file.
